


Sating a longing

by AmidalasCouture



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Rutting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 08:05:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17783669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmidalasCouture/pseuds/AmidalasCouture
Summary: Ryou thought that the longing he felt meant he only yearned for another duel with Juudai. After his graduation duel he realises that this was Not the case. Good thing Juudai is up for more.





	Sating a longing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Firebull](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firebull/gifts).



A draw. That was how the duel ended. Neither a loss or a win, a worthy opponent, toe to toe. The thrill of it was still thrumming inside him, his heart beating, pounding inside his chest so fervently he feared it might break out. He, the Kaiser, was laughing and lying on the floor, joyful as a child, bubbly feelings Ryou had not felt in years. Besides him Juudai laughed. It was hard to stay in the moment, to not forget the other students and teachers. He watched the slifer beside him, how his hair fell in his face and spread around him, the way his eyes shone and how his lips smiled. Pink and soft and there was this ache again in his heart that he had thought would be gone after another duel. Ryou was wrong, so wrong. He wanted to push away the errand strands of hair, sliding his fingers through them. It was tempting, as tempting as staring at him, memorising each and every inch of skin, and kissing him. How much he wanted that.    
  
Ryou stood up first, he could not get lost further. They were in the arena, people were cheering and laughing and watching. Still he helped the brunette up, their hands joined together. Their bodies were close and if Ryou’s heart was not already beating so fast, it would certainly now he thinks. Headless, thoughtless he asked: "Can I see you after the graduation dinner?" And the  _ thumb thumb _ of his heart is drumming in his ears. Juudai just laughed again, somehow Ryou did not want him to stop. "Sure," he said and then the others are with them.    
  
The dinner was excruciatingly long, it felt longer than the whole school year. Only when he left the halls to go his room, he could breath. Even If only for a moment. His room was empty, for one reason or another he had expected Juudai to be there already. He was not. Why should he? And maybe the other forgot…

 

_ Knock Knock _ the knocking on the window brought him out of his thoughts. Juudai balanced himself in the branch of the tree right in front of his window. Ryou hurried to it, opening the window and letting the other in. 

 

“Fubuki commed you left.,” Juudai said as he climbed in, smile easy on his lips, and Ryou was not sure why Fubuki did that. They stood close to each other. Ryou did not know what to say, so again he watched him. “So whats..,” started Juudai but he looked up and at Ryou and their eyes met,”..up?” The question nearly lost. 

 

“I am gonna leave soon,” Ryou began. ‘ _ I don't wanna leave you _ ’ was left unsaid, the same as ‘ _ You make me feel alive _ ’. Instead he licked over his dry lips, “I wanted to say goodbye.” 

 

Juudai searched his face, his brown eyes looking for something. Ryou did not know  if he wanted the other to find what he looks for or not. He asked himself if this was how Sho always felt, scrutinised and afraid and on nerves and then he did not know how his brother could stand to be besides Juudai all the time. Ryou could not. He could also not keep away. 

 

Of course Juudai surprised him, grabbing the hem of his uniform and standing up on his toes, the Slifer student crashed his lips against Ryous. Ryou grabbed him, it's the first thing he can  think of, having him close, feeling him beneath his fingers. He kissed back, as inexperienced and vigorously as Juudai. 

 

A draw. Breathless they parted. “Is that how you always say goodbye?” Kaiser asked, staying close so close to Juudai, sharing the air with their breaths. He did not let go, letting his hands rest on Juudai’s hips, stroking the fabric mindlessly. “No, not always. Only with special people.” 

 

“You are special too..very,” Ryou admitted. It was hard, he had never even considered feeling this for another person. This time it was Ryou who dipped his head to kiss Juudai’s lips, softer and slower. He wanted to feel every bit of it. His hands roamed beneath Juudai’s jacket and shirt, brushing against the hot skin of his back. They kept kissing, parting only for air. 

 

The first cloth to be disregarded and to hit the floor was Ryou’s jacket, followed by Juudai’s. Both of them just running on emotions and hormones now. Their shirts followed next, before he gently nudged the younger boy to his bed. Falling down in it, the mattress caught them with Juudai lying on his back and Ryou on top of him, admiring him. Laid bare like a feast for the taking and Ryou could not hold back, kissing the already kiss swollen lips and trailing his way downward. Peppering the chin in featherlight touches and then biting at the nook of his throat. Ryou felt the slight vibration of Juudai’s pleased hum before he could hear it. It was when they started grinding against each other that it evolved into a low moan.

 

“I want you...I  _ need _ you”, he breathed unto the skin, watching the other shiver. ‘ _ Yes, I need him’, _ Ryou thought, it dawned him that this was what kept him awake at night, wanting.  

 

“Me, too.. _ please”,  _ Juudai answered, his hands gliding into Ryou's hair, grabbing it and pressing him down to kiss his skin again. His hips bucked up more now, both of them already hard. 

 

It was Ryou who first opened Juudai’s trousers, the brunette lifting his hips so that he could pull them down. Kissing the newly exposed skin, the soft flesh of his thighs, he could not get enough. He bit softly at it, kissing and nuzzling the skin there in a halfhearted apology before continuing to suck a hickey there. His fingers found the waistband of Juudai’s briefs and the last bit of obstructing fabric is gone. Ryou surged upward, claiming those lips again as he got rid of his own trousers. 

 

They were both naked, hot skin pressing against each other. Ryou could not stop dipping down, again and again, addicted to the kisses. Juudai’s hands were roaming across Ryou’s back, grabbing at the globes of his ass, dragging him close. They did not go further than rutting against each other, focused on the moment, the feel of each other. They were lost in it.

 

It was only when they were on the verge of too much but not yet enough that Ryou let his hand wander between them, grabbing their erections and getting them that last bit there. Their come mingling as it slowly flowed over his hand and pooled on Juudai’s stomach.

 

The next kiss they shared was slower, drunk on release. Their tongues stroking and exploring but not battling for dominance. Ryou laid down besides Juudai.

 

It ended with some rudimentary washing with a washing cloth a bit later and a very spontaneous sleepover as Juudai fell asleep the moment Ryou left the room. Ryou joined him soon after as he did not have the heart to wake the other and throw him out. Instead he threw his arm over him and pulled him close.

 

The night was short and Ryou was awake early. He looked down at Juudai, who did not wake as Ryou moved but still took a hold of him, seeking the warmth of his body. Ryou sighed, there was no escape now but he did not mind, the same as he did not mind sleeping together. 

 

It was only later when the clock showed nearly 8am that he really had to stand up and get ready. It was a wrestling match getting out of that hold and in the end Juudai woke up.

 

“Don't forget me,” the Slifer mumbled. “When you leave, don't forget me. Call me, don't be a stranger.”

 

Ryou swallowed. For a moment he did not answer. Then he reached out, stroking away a strand of hair out of of Juudai’s face. “I promise.”

 

A draw. That was all it had been, but he felt like a victor. Alive, for the first time in a long while.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! 
> 
> Also many thanks to Fire for Beta'ing!


End file.
